


Alternative Episode

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: TVShows Episodes Alternative Outcome, Alternative Death, Alternative Universe of Episode, Alternative Episode [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Series: TVShows Episodes Alternative Outcome, Alternative Death, Alternative Universe of Episode, Alternative Episode [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Alternative Episode

Arya Stark snuck around The Twins as quiet as she could manage. Arya Stark has been learning, training, practicing. Arya Stark knew how to disappear, all she had to do was focus on nothing. To become one with the darkness.   
Arya Stark exhaled, keeping her breathing low and steady, walking silently through the unfamiliar halls.   
Arya Stark came across a Frey servant, slicing their throat silently, the blood splattering over her as the body of the woman fell.   
It was one of her first faces. She pulled the body into a side room and donned the face, something that should make her time sneaking around The Twins a bit easier.   
Arya Stark peered down the long hallways before moving into them, they weren't well lit, the Freys were somewhat well off, though not in any sort of way that would be comparable to Arya's own family. So they couldn't waste resources like wax in an infrequently used hallway, especially not during wartime.   
Arya Stark loved the way her shadow was cast onto the stone, flickering and looming over doorways each time the moon caught her silhouette.   
Arya Stark finally reached the area where the Frey children slept, Arya Stark opened a door, peering inside and looking for a sleeping body.   
Arya Stark was no coward, she wasn't too frightened to fight them on a fair footing, she had her sword still, Needle given to her from her older brother Jon Snow and protector. However, in order to dispatch all of them, she would need more stealth like approach.   
Arya Stark crept into the room, her dagger drawn as she made her way towards the bed.   
Arya Stark stood over the covers, pulled up just under a chin.   
She'd learned to see in the dark, so she knew to duck when something swung at her.   
Arya Stark was alarmed and jumped back. She was careful not to make any noise, careful to make sure that she didn't alert anyone else in the castle, but her attackers Walder Rivers and Lothar Frey had a different goal.  
Walder Rivers and Lothar Frey hollered as loud as they could. Grunting and yelling with each swipe of their blade. Arya Stark was at a disadvantage, she currently only had a dagger in her hand, her sword still attached to her hip but there was not a good moment to grab for it where she felt like she would be successful.   
"Intruder," Walder Rivers and Lothar Frey panted, swinging at her again. Walder Rivers and Lothar Frey called out again and again and Arya Stark was desperate to shut them up.   
Arya Stark lunged for him but she misstepped, she left her stance too open and she felt the cut of a sharp blade against her skin.   
This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Arya Stark wasn't supposed to be defeated by the Freys. Arya Stark already lost so much, her Family and House of Stark had lost so much. And now, Arya Stark's world was going black. The heat of Arya Stark's blood flowing out of her chest and cascading down her body made her stomach turn.   
Arya Stark felt light headed as she fell to the floor. A light source entered the room but her world was going dark. She felt her form returning to what it once was. She died as Arya Stark, a girl who was lost to her family, and who had failed to get her Justified Revenge for Violation of Guest Right.   
Arya Stark woke up, much to her own surprise. There was an unreal pain in her stomach and her head. She tried to clutch at it but it made her feel even worse, her pain spiking sharply as she did.  
Arya Stark heard a noise around her and felt uncomfortable in the space she was in. It felt cramped and a little warm.   
Arya Stark reached for the front of her shirt to loosen the ties on it only to realize she wasn't wearing a shirt at all, she is naked. She had a moment of panic, wondering where her clothes had gone to. She looked around her, wondering where she was, trying to put the pieces together.   
There was a low glow of red light around Arya Stark in every direction.   
It was getting hotter and hotter, Arya Stark started to pant and her head flipped around more and more. She laid her hand back down onto whatever surface she was on and cried out when she touched it, it was burning hot. Arya Stark's mind registered everything too quickly after that. She screamed in pain, the nerves on her back reacting suddenly to the painful stimuli.   
Arya Stark tried to yank her legs off of whatever she was on but it ripped some of the flesh clean from her bone. She screamed.   
"Help me! Help me!" Arya Stark cried out.   
"Help me I'm burning!" Arya Stark said  
Arya Stark heard a crackling outside of where she was. She put her hands up above her to see if she could reach something, she was stopped by hot stones.   
Arya Stark knew if she wanted to have any chance of getting out of this hell she would have to flip onto her stomach and try to crawl out.   
Arya Stark put her hands onto the burning surface and cried out as she pushed herself up and over, skin from her back sticking to her current floor and ripping off of her. The blood she was losing was at an alarmingly fast rate and she would have to be incredibly lucky in order to survive the amount of blood loose. There would have to be a maester to treat her upon her exit.   
Arya Stark saw metal bars and she was confused, crawling to them and crying out with each movement, the heat and her stab wound making every movement agony.   
"Help me, please, I don't know what's happening to me," Arya Stark grabbed the steering hot iron bar and flinched.  
"Oh, you don't know what's happening to you?" Walder Rivers suddenly appeared in front of her. Arya Stark's eyes were wide, it was Walder Rivers of the Frey boys and he was talking to Arya Stark in a condescending tone. "Oh, now that the tables have been turned on Arya Stark you aren't as excited about the murder now are you?"  
Walder Rivers scoffed, glaring into her eyes. "You're in the oven, Arya Stark. We're going to cook you alive, just like you were going to try and do to me and my brothers. Seems like you weren't a match for us after all." Walder Rivers scoffed. "You Starks, nothing but weak I swear it."  
"Bite your tongue," Arya Stark spat at him.  
"Cook to ash," Walder Rivers said, and stood, leaving Arya Stark to die alone in the oven.

Walder Frey children and Walder Frey grandchildren and Walder Frey Great-grandchildren were not around when Arya Stark had finished cooking. So the task fell to the kitchen staff, squeamish and disturbed as they were, to carve 16 year old Arya Stark up. They took out sharp knives and started by dismembering Arya Stark at her joints, removing her legs and arms first and leaving her torso in tack.   
One of the staff set to work stripping the meat on the arms and legs from the bone, while the other cut the Arya Stark up to her stomach and began taking her internal organs out.   
Another of the kitchen staff began making the much more tame dish of pies, which the pieces of meat would eventually be put into.   
All of the staff felt sick to their stomachs while they worked in the room that smelled of cooked flesh. But the smell itself wasn't actually all too bad, instead, it was more the knowledge that it was a human that their oven had cooked.  
Once the organs had been removed the second staff member had to begin the intricate process of removing the rest of the meat from the ribs and chest.  
"What do we do with Arya Stark's head?" one of them asked quietly.  
The others in the room looked over at her and swallowed.  
"The lord Walder Frey was very clear," the one making the pie said, her hands shaking. "There is to be no meat wasted."   
The cook turned back to the head of the young Arya Stark and looked in horror, knowing that she would have to carve Arya Stark's face and muscle up.  
"I can do it if you need me to," another said.  
"No, it's alright."  
They were quiet again after that. It was too disturbing when they spoke of it, especially so casually. So they worked in silence, cutting Arya Stark to pieces. When the pies were prepared fully the other chef came over and began helping slice the meat into bite sized cubes.   
The muscles were strong and held the skin tightly onto Arya Stark's body, the women had to use their sharp knives to cut it away.   
Blood was everywhere, on the over, on the floor, soaked into the cutting boards. The women had it all over their aprons and even in their hair or occasionally smeared on their faces.  
"I think we can put it into the pies now," one of them looked at the pieces of meat.  
"Yes," the others agreed. They put a generous portion into each meal. Watching as the meat of the Arya Stark sunk into the marinade that they had made earlier with the intention of using cow's meat.

They put the pies into the oven.  
"The Lannister army has just arrived, will the food be ready soon?" a steward came into the kitchen.  
"Yes," the three said in unison.  
He left and they looked at each other. He hadn't seen anything strange. All of Arya Stark's bones had been dismembered, crushed with some of the meat cleavers, and then left on the countertop. They had gotten away with it, the young boys would be pleased with the results of it, still, pulling the meat from Arya Stark's bones, watching the blood seep over their hands, it had awakened something dark even inside of them.  
They looked at one another, remembering how Arya Stark's bones had crunched when they smashed them, remembering how the knife had cut so smoothly through Arya Stark's flesh. It would be a once in a lifetime experience unless the young masters became so cross with someone again. They all smiled guiltily, some part of them excited by the prospect.  
Jamie Lannister had found the entire journey to be rather long and monotonous. His Queen Cersei Lannister had obligatorily entered this war against the young Stark wolf Rob Stark and now he was sent to negotiate with one of their sired houses to try and trick the Northern Resistance into misplaying and being killed off the battlefield. Sure it would save tens hundreds of lives, tens thousands even, but it was still a rather boring way to end a war in Jamie's oh so humble opinion.  
"Lord Jamie Lannister," Walder Frey smiled and held his hand out to shake the younger Lord's. Jamie stood and shook his hand.  
"Thank you for having us," Jamie said, remembering the manners that he had been brought up with.   
"It's our pleasure. The food should be finishing up. I do hope you and your men enjoy meat pies," he asked.  
"Yes, of course, it will be a nice change of pace from the stews and other wartime food we've been eating."  
The other men in his ranks all cheered and enthusiastically added their agreement.   
Lord Frey seemed pleased as he returned to his seat at the front of the dining hall and let his guests settle in.   
"Hello father," his sons said as they joined him at the main table. 

He muttered his hellos and the boys watched the servant's door to the kitchen eagerly. All of them whispering a bit in excitement when the metal serving trays came out and were lifted in order to begin serving everyone.  
"To new alliances," their father cheered.  
"New alliances," the hall echoed.  
The boys could hardly wait to tear into their own pies, each of them flaking the crust off and searching for a bit of Arya Stark's meat. Once they had found it they looked to each other and nodded subtly, taking a bit in unison.  
It was tender and flavorful, and best of all it tasted like revenge.  
"Arya Stark's cooked perfectly," they said to one another.  
"Yes, I would love another meal like it on the next occasion," another boy added.  
They were all a bit giddy and picked through the pie, searching for more and more meat to enjoy, in their minds knowing they were eating their attacker Arya Stark, claiming absolute victory. Their teeth sliced through Arya Stark's flesh easily, cutting it to pieces and grinding the young Arya Stark to death with Arya Stark's bones.  
"This is surprisingly delicious," Jamie said to one of the other generals beside him.  
"It is, I've never had a pie quite like this," he said, taking another generous serving, three pieces of the unknown meat piled up onto his utensil.  
Of course, Jamie Lannister was completely unaware of what he was eating. He had almost no way of knowing what was about to go into his mouth. Almost no way. But if he had looked just a bit closer at the bite of his food before he put it into his mouth he would have noticed one of the pieces of meat had the appearance of lips. 

He swallowed the meat down without looking at it, ingesting not only Arya Stark’s lips but also pieces of Arya Stark’s cheek and Arya Stark’s forehead.  
"Lord Frey," Jamie asked after the men had all finished.  
"Hm?" the grumpy Walder Frey addressed the younger lord.  
"What was in that pie that we just had?" Jamie asked.  
"Not sure what meat the cooks had access to today. I'll send one of my boys to find out," he waved at his eldest who stood up, a giddy smile on his face as he went into the kitchens to pretend to inquire about it.  
"My lord," a Walder Frey Daughter Serra Frey said, quietly drawing Lord Jamie Lannister's attention.  
He thought of not answering Serra at all but decided that if Serra was feeling bold enough to call out to him then surely Serra must know something of the question that he had asked.  
"What is it?" Jamie asked  
"The meat you ate," Serra looked, staying in the shadows, ensuring that the House of Freys and their Staff would not see her.  
"Yes, what was it?" Jamie asked  
"It was human," Serra whispered.  
"What?" Jamie felt his stomach churn.  
"The meat, it was of the 16 Year Old Arya Stark, who was captured in the castle last night. They cooked Arya into the pies, my lord." Serra said  
Jamie felt the need to heave up the contents of his stomach. A young Arya Stark, the Stark girl. Eaten Arya Stark, cut up Arya Stark, killed Arya Stark, and consumed Arya Stark. Arya Stark Consumed by him. He'd eaten Arya Stark. A person.  
His mind was swimming and his gaze went red.  
"Walder Frey," he bellowed, staggering forwards. The older man Walder looked up uninterested until his eyes bulged as Jamie climbed onto the table, towering over him.  
"You made my soldiers and me into cannibals! I'll kill you for this, I'll wipe your whole fucking house out," Jamie bellowed. He slammed his sword straight through Walder Frey's head, cracking the skull with the blade and splitting it open, killing him instantly.  
"Cannibals?" all Lannister soldiers cried outraged.  
"They cook Arya Stark, they killed Arya Stark and cooked Arya Stark," Jamie screamed. "Not a single Frey lives to see tomorrow, slay them all," Jamie screamed.  
Lannister soldiers drew their swords on Jamie's command. They went into every level of The Twins, Jamie himself slaughtered another six of the sons (Stevron Frey, Lothar Frey, Olyvar Frey, Waldron Frey, Walder Rivers, Ryger Rivers), his Lannister soldiers getting their hands on the rest unidentified bastard sons, all unidentified Male grandchildren being ripped apart at the arms and legs, and great-grandchildren and Walder Daughters (Derwa Frey, Waldra Frey, Arwaya Frey, Walda Frey, Janeya Frey, Neyela Frey, Shirei Frey, Marianne Frey, Freya Frey, Merry Frey, Walda Frey, Sarra Frey) being shoved into the oven to burn to death while the men looked on for hours.

The chefs and cooks and servants and Frey soldiers were all killed for their passive role in the unwilling cannibalization of the Lannister Army. The only one who had been permitted to live was the Serra Frey who had told Jamie the truth, although Serra Frey was not taken into the camp with them, instead of left to fend for herself.  
Jamie wrote to his Queen Cersei Lannister, informing her of Frey's action and his own retaliation. His Queen Cersei Lannister may be cross with him, but he couldn't stand for Frey's insubordination and cruelty. He would not let someone get away with feeding humans to other humans. Frey deserved to rot, unburied and uncovered, where the animals could feast upon him, the same way he gluttonized eating another.


End file.
